A Brother's Love
by Snowstar98
Summary: Louis has been an immortal for five years. With Pitch back, MiM chooses Louis as the next guardian. Louis is unsure about it, but when Pitch threatens Tori's life, the same one he died protecting, Louis will do anything to save his half-sister once more. Join the guardians, Louis, and Tori as they team up to stop Pitch once more. Rated T due to violence and a dark prolouge.


_ Two young kids, no older than eight, were running in the woods, laughing and talking. It appeared they were racing._

_ "Come on Louis! I bet I can beat you to our tree!" the first one, a girl with blond hair and brown eyes, called to the other person._

_ "Not a chance Tori!" the second one, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, called back._

_ The two continued their race until they came to a tree where both climbed up and sat down on two different branches, facing each other._

_ "Told you I would win" Tori stated as she changed her position on her tree branch. It was obvious she was a real good tree climber._

_ "Yeah yeah, whatever" Louis replied, rolling his eyes._

_ "Hey Louis, what happens if it does turn out we're half-brother and sister?" Tori suddenly asked. She looked up at the sky, her eyes filled with confusion and wonder._

_ "If we are, then we are. We just continue on with our lives as we are now" Louis explained._

_ Almost immediately after Louis said that, Tori spun around and made her way towards the tree trunk where she punched it, hard._

_ "That's not enough though Louey_[1]_! If it does turn out we're half-brother and sister" Tori began. "Then I would have gain an amazing sister" Louis said, interrupting her._

_ At that moment, Tori turned to her best friend and smiled. "And I would gain an amazing brother" she said._

_ Two days later, these same kids were running away from someone chasing them. Fear filled both of their eyes as the person came closer._

_ "Follow me!" Louis said, motioning towards an alley. Tori followed her friend, but luck wasn't on their side. It was a dead end._

_ They could hear the person's cruel laughter. Louis stood in front of Tori, determined to protect her._

_ "Louis, I'm scared" Tori whimpered as the person came into view. It was a man and he held a knife._

_ "Tori, I'm going to distract him, and you run" Louis instructed. Before Tori could object, Louis ran at the man._

_ Tori closed her eyes as the scene quickly unfolded before her. She heard the bloodcurdling scream shortly followed by a yelp and a thump. When she opened her eyes, tears immediately formed in the corners._

_ In front of the young eight year old was something that would scar her for life. The man was on the ground, barely alive. The knife lodged in his stomach. A few feet away was where Louis resided. His chest was bleeding badly, but he was still alive._

_ "Louis!" Tori screeched as she ran over to her best friend. "Hey Tori, listen. I need you to get help. Tell them what happened. For me" Louis whispered._

_ "Louis, I can't just leave you!" Tori protested between sobs. "Listen to me, my life is up. I died to save you. Now, go and have a happy life. I love you" Louis said before he stopped breathing._

_ "LOUIS! NO! Please, you're only eight! You have to get up!" Tori said, gently shaking her friend. When he didn't respond, she wailed in sorrow._

_ That had been five years ago. And unbeknownst to Tori, Louis was still alive. He was immortal; the spirit of spring. And no matter what, he watched over her; his sister._

_ Yes, it had been confirmed three days after Louis' death that the two were indeed, half-brother and sister._

**[1] Louey is the nickname Tori gave Louis. This nickname will be used throughout the story, and its next appearance will cause Louis to remember some memories he buried in his mind in an attempt to forget.**

** So, what do you guys think of the prologue for my new story? It wouldn't leave me alone, and yes I know it's kind of dark. I was trying to make it sad.**

** Tori will continue to show up throughout the story even though it's mainly about Louis for the first half.**


End file.
